Encerrado en la Oscuridad
by Darkas
Summary: Al equipo 7 le encargado el departamento de Homicidas de Konoha u.uU... pero que secretos tienes este lugar?... la Hokage intenta averiguar todo esto [capitulo 4 es totalmente sasuxnaru y lemon n.ñU]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aki les dejo otro fic... le dejo aki un poko si le agrada lo continuare si no pues lo kito y ya

Tambien si kiren me ayudan pues no se si hacer SasuxNaru y nose como terminarlo (no me regañen juuu) pero bueno aki se los dejo

**Encerrado en la Oscuridad**

N/a: Bueno aquí otro fic sin final U.U… juuuu Xx

Los integrantes del equipo 7 ya tenian 16 años (es logico que Kakashi no esta incluido) y la Hokage los habia llamado para informarles de una nueva mision…

Tsunade: bueno… les queria informar, que la mision que les voy a encargar es un tanto especial…

Kakashi: que quiere decir? Hokage-sama

Tsunade: a ver (se pone de pie) esta mision… se pide a un grupo de ninjas cada año por unas dos semanas…

Naruto: que tenemos que hacer!

Tsunade: u.u … etto… deben hacerce cargo de el departamento de homicidas de la penitenciaria de Konoha

Na/Sa/Sasu/Ka:COMO!

Tsunade: eso… deben darle de comer a los reos, etc… alla les explicaran mas detalladamente lo que deben hacer

Sakura: pero Hokage-sama, esta mision no es peligrosa? Digo son homicidas

Tsunade: sí y los mas peligrosos que han habido en Konoha

Todos: QUE!

Tsunade: a ver, no tienen de que preocuparce, es de alta seguridad… ahora… FUERA!

Despues de la "cariñosa" despida con la Hokage debieron partir para realizar su mision…

Naruto: no puede creer! homicidas que miedo !

Sasuke: anda dobe no seas Lloron .. es decir son solo un par de ascecinos!

Sakura: si naruto no seas cobarde _que miedo!_

Sasuke: mira quien habla de cobardia

Sakura: (abrazando a sasuke ) espero que estes ahi para cuidarme si algo me pasa Sasuke…

Sasuke: mmmm… _claro yo te ayudo ¬¬_

Naruto: Sakura-chan!... yo te ayudo!

Sakura: claro… con el miedo que tienes me ayudaras ¬¬

Kakashi: calmence n.n no creo que nos vaya a pasar nada malo

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Acaso no se da cuenta que son Homicidas!

Kakashi: claro Naruto n.n, pero no podemos hacer nada… ademas ya escuchaste a Hokage-sama son celdas de alta seguridad

Sasuke: (mirando el piso) _media perdida si se mueren estos tres_ ya callence

Naruto: no seas tan antipatico baka sakura tiene miedo _pobrecita_

Kakashi: sakura esta de lo mas callada

Sakura: kakashi sensei usted no tiene miedo ?

Kakashi: llevo años haciendolo (¬¬U) esto… las misiones etto

Sasuke: _es un psicopata este sensei_

Luego de eso llegaron… y un hombre entrado en edad los atendio era el carcelero del lugar…

X: (el ancianito¬¬) bueno mi nombre es Aoi… bueno ustedes son los ninjas que me mando la Hokage? (ellos solo asienten) bueno… n.n los llevare a donde se deben hacer cargo de acuerdo?

Naruto: disculpe… pero no hay peligro que los que estan encerrados se escapen?

Aoi: esto… pues no lo sé n.n

Todos (menos Kakashi): QUE!

Aoi: pero tranquilos, no creo que escapen… bueno siganme (asi acompañaron al anciano atraves de los corredores pirmero iba kakashi seguido por sasuke unos pasos atraz naruto y finalmente Sakura quien se adelanto unos pasos para quedar al lado de sasuke..

Sasuke: este…kakashi sensei .. ( dijo con voz de fastidio señalando a sakura )

Kakashi: el amor! es el mas bello de los sentimientos

Naruto: dejense de romanticismos estamos por llegar ¬¬

Luego de eso llegaron a una gran puerta Aoi-sama les informo que habia dos corredores (o calles ¬¬ gracias por tu ayuda Emily o mas bien a su madre XD) cada corredor tenia 5 celdas (osea en total eran 10) en estas las compartian 3 personas…

Aoi: escuchen cuando deban darles de comer deben pasarles las bandejas por las rejas ellos las resiviran, por cierto en la celda nº 30… es la ultima celda del segundo corredor, pues la persona ke esta ahí no la veran nunca

Kakashi: como es eso?

Aoi: este nñ como lo explico… en esa celda alguien un tanto especial por nunca a compartido su celda ademas esta a oscuras

Naruto: y eso porque?

Aoi: como ya les dije anteriormente es una persona un tanto especial… no se muy cual fue el cargo por el cual ingreso en este lugar, pero si algunas personas le comentan algo sobre esa persona… no lo deben tomar mucho en cuenta son solo rumores que han inventado los reos

Luego de explicarles detalladamente lo que debian hacer Aoi-sama se marcho ya que el tomaria unas merecidas vacaciones… despues de eso el equipo 7 quedo a cargo de todo

Sakura: pues bien…

Naruto: a mi aun no me convence eso de que no se ecaparan…

Sasuke: deja de tener miedo baka

Naruto: que no me llames asi! (los jovenes se encontraba en el segundo corredor de pronto una voz les habla)

X: asi que ustedes son los que se haran cargo de este lugar (era la voz de una mujer)

Sakura: quien es usted? (frente a la celda que se encontraban los jovenes se encontraba una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años su cabello era de color negro le llegaba hasta los hombros sus ojos eran de color violeta y su piel era blanca)

X: mi nombre es Yuki… y ustedes quienes son?

Sakura: etto… (mirando con desconfianza a la mujer)

Yuki: no me mires asi… no me deben temer pues a mi no me interesan los jovenes… bueno quizas no lo sepan pero a mi me llamaron la viuda negra (n/a: sin comentario, este calor me funde el cerebro ¬¬U) pues… siempre enamoraba los hombres que poseian dinero y luego cuando ya conseguia todo lo que quieria de ellos los asesinaba pero ese es cuanto viejo por eso les digo que no me deben temer

Sasuke: como podemos estar seguros que no nos miente?

Yuki: que gano yo con metirles?... pero es extraño que hayan mandado gente tan joven para vigilar este lugar

Kakashi: con quien hablan (en eso mira a la mujer) hola n.n

Yuki: y usted quien es?

Kakashi: pues yo soy Kakashi y ellos son mis alumnos Sakura, naruto y Sasuke y usted es…

Yuki: mi nombre es Yuki n.n encantada de conocerlos…

Kakashi: igualmente

Sasuke: ella nos decia que era llamada la vuida negra porque .

Yuki: Que guapo eres Kakashi

Sakura: ù.ú el no tiene dinero

Kakashi: este o.O?

Naruto: que sabes de la persona que esta en la ultima celda Yuki-san?

Sasuke: (en susurro) mala idea… mala idea

Yuki: de la ultima celda?... se refieren a la 30?

Naruto: asi es

Yuki: puess… no se muy bien quien es, pero… lo unico que sé que es el reo mas extraño que hay por aquí

Kakashi: por que dice eso?

Yuki: pues … ningun reo la ha visto… no se si el encargado… tambien cuando trajeron a esa persona lo hicieron cuando era muy de noche y las luces estaban apagadas… y pues desde entonces esa celda esta a oscuras… a mi parecer no quieren que nadie sepa quien es ni porque esta aquí

Sakura: y desde hace cuanto tiempo esa persona se encuentra en este lugar?

Yuki: dejame ver… hace unos 10 años

Sakura: tanto tiempo?... y sin ver la luz?

Yuki: asi es… pero sobre la persona que se encuentra hay corren muchos rumores

Naruto: que clase de rumores … gulp…

Yuki: pues se dice que la persona que esta hay no es completamente humano… que si alguien llega a ver quien es… debera morir y cosas por el estilo… pero no deben tomar en cuenta esas cosas nn pues solo son rumores ademas ent todos estos años nunca a pasado nada…

X: eso es lo que tu dices Yuki (esta era la voz de un hombre mayor que se encontraba en la celda aledaña en la que se encontraba Yuki …)

Yuki: por que es la verdad Kazuma… no a ocurrido nada en todos estos años (le dijo al hombre de unos 47 años de cabello gris corto… su piel era blanca (n/a: eso es de suponer, digo ya que nunca ven el sol ¬¬U) sus ojos eran negros su rostro mostraba cansancio)

Kazuma: deberias pensar en vez de "arreglarte" tanto

Yuki: o.ó que quieres decir!

Kazuma: digo porque te ves igual que siempren… pero lo que tu dices es verdad… ni si quiera sabemos si lo que se encuentra en esa celda es humano incluso no sabemos si hay algo ahí… pero tu eres tan bruta que no piensas nada ¬¬

Yuki: Callate viejo mierda!

Kazuma: noo me hagas callar tú, P€$!

X1: u.u ya comenzaron otra vez (suspira)… que no se aburren (esta era una mujer de unos 23 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes oscuro (n/a: no me digan nada, sé que soy un asco describiendo a las personas ¬¬U) esta joven copartia celda con Yuki)

Yuki: es que este viejo me saca de quisio! Kumiko

Kumiko: si pero no tienes por que seguirle el juego a Kazuma-sama u.u

Kazuma: kumiko tiene razon :P loca

Ka/Sa/Sasu/Na: O.O nos ignoran completamente u.u

Yuki: te voy a patear el cu$! Viejo de Mie$&

Kumiko: (ignorando la pelea) entonces ustedes son ninjas?

Kakashi: asi es… n.n

Kumiko: ya veo… espero hagan bien su trabajo -.- zzZz… que pereza… (se da media vuelta) buenas noches

Naruto: noches?... pero si son las tres de la tarde!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Yuki: (dejando de peliar con Kazuma)… esa parece pajaro nocturno ¬¬…

Kakashi: etto… es mejor n.n que nos vayamos muchachos… pues no venimos a conversar

XxXxXx Donde la Hokage xXxXxX

Tsunade: pero que significa esto?

Shizune: que ocurre Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: en el departamento de Homicidas… hay alguien que apenas exiten datos

Shizune: como es eso?

Tsunade: pues las demas fichas tienen fotografia el nombre el cargo por el cual ingresaron a ese departamento, etc… pero este lo unico que dice es que su celda es la nº 30 que ingreso hace 10 años pero no hay otros datos… solo hay un codigo solo eso…

Shizune: un codigo?... pero… todos los reos tienen un codigo?

Tsunade: bueno si… pero esto es muy raro.. necesito averiguar quien es esta persona…

Shizune: por que tanto interes…

Tsunade: no crees que es extraño?... no hay datos, no sabemos el motivo por el que se encuentra en ese lugar… y lo mas extraño de todo es que la ficha de esta persona tiene el simbolo de los Uchiha

Shizune: pero como puede ser eso?... esta segura de eso Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: si, estoy segura…

Shizune: que piensa hacer Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: voy averiguar a fondo este caso… que demonios tienen que ver los Uchihas que es todo esto y quien es la persona encerrada en esa celda… pero..

Shizune: ocurre algo mas Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: la falta de datos me impide una investigacion… pues no hay fecha de nacimiento no hay nada DEMONIOS!

Continuara XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bueno aki les dejo el primer capitulo y se kieren koperan kon algo (ke lo dudo mucho ¬¬U) pues me lo envian a mi correo eso adiosin y dejen Reviews onegai u.u


	2. Primero indicios

**Bueno esta historia no recibio ningun Reviews pero de todas maeras subo este pekeñisimo capitulo solo esto tengo... pues ke mas espero ke esta vez si me dejen reviews y si no pues ke se le va ahacer dejo de escribir y ya... como dije en el capitulo anterior si kieren aportar algo con esta historia pues me lo evian a mi correo o tambien si kieren ke okurra algo pues haganmelo saber si?**

**Naruto no es mio (eso esta mas ke klaro U.U)**

XxXxXx Con el equipo 7 xXxXxX

Sasuke: Naruto haz las cosas bien ¬¬

Naruto: CALLATE BAKA! (los dos jovenes se encontraban en el segundo corredor (calle ¬¬U o como sea) y Kakashi y Sakura en el primero ambos equipos estaban barriendo (n/a: y si no barren…en mi fic sí, por que soy ama y señora de esto y me obedecen Vagos!…/Ayumi: disculpenla pero esta escribiendo con dolor de cabeza y se pone asi nnU/Yus: es una estupida u.ú /Autora:juuu )

Yuki: ustedes viven peliando n.n

Kumiko: -.-zzZZz si como… tú con Kazuma

Yuki: ò.ó no me recuerdes a ese viejo de Mie&$!

Na/Sasu: n.ñU/¬¬U

Kazuma: Que estas hablando de mi ZO&&!

Kumiko: amen -.-zzZZ

Yuki: claro y lo peor de todo es que tienes que estar en la celda contigua a la mia… te tengo que ver tu mugrosa cara todos los dias u.ú… pero no me amargare la vida por alguien como tú imbecil :P (de pronto desde la ultima celda se escucha un ruido como si algo se hubiese quebrado, los jovenes solo se asustaron (pero lo intentaro de disimular) los reos se sorprendieron ya que nunca habian escuchado algo en esa celda)

Yuki: deberian ir a ver… ustedes son los encargados no?

Kumiko: -.-zZZzz

Kazuma: eso es verdad… pero esto es muy extraño

Naruto: etto… que hacemos Sasuke wa! Que me miedo

Sasuke: pues ir a ver baka… o que tienes miedo (lo miro con una sonrisa burlona)

Naruto: … Claro que no BAKA! (cuando se dirigian hacia la celda vieron como desde esta salian trozos de vidrio que estrellaron contra el muro jovenes solo quedaron asi O.O!)

Naruto: etto… Sasuke, ve tu delante digo… debes proteger a tu futuro Hokage

Sasuke: dobe, tu nunca seras Hokage

Naruto: u.u …

Sasuke: dobe, estas bien? (viendo a Naruto este solo miraba el suelo)

Naruto: nada solo vamos a ver Sasuke-baka

Sasuke: que ya no tienes miedo?

Naruto: dejalo… (cuando ya estaban frente a la celda, esta se encontraba totalmente a oscura)… etto… gulp.. hay alguien ahí? (solo pudieron escuchar un pausada respiracion)

Sasuke: que no va a responder?

X: (es un reo si?) no va responder… nunca lo hace… es mejor que recogan esos trozos de vidrio

Sasuke: Naruto ve a buscar una escoba

Naruto: QUE! Ve a buscarla tú… no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes, baka! ( Frete a ellos aparecio una mano vendada que se aferro a los barrotes de su celda)

Sasu/Na/Reos: O.O… gulp (en ese momento la mano volvio a la oscuridad)

XxXxXx Donde la Hokage xXxXxX

Tsunade: mmmm… creo que esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense

Shizune: no a encontrado nada Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: no… como ya te habia dicho… no hay ningun dato sobre esta persona… es como si no existiera… pero lo que estoy segura es que tiene que ver con los Uchiha

Shizune: no cree que Sasuke sepa algo

Tsunade: lo dudo… como ya te habia dicho esta persona ingreso hace 10 años… eso quiere decir que cuando ingreso a la carcel Sasuke solo tenia 6 años…

Shizune: y porque no va a ver la celda de esa persona?

Tsunade: tienes razon (la mujer se pone de pie) es mejor que vaya a ver esa celda...

Continuara

XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un capitulo extremadamente corto pues quieria subir algo (¬¬U) bueno ke mas a si gracias por lo reviews TTwTT de verdad me senti muy emocionada jejejejeje juuu y bueno ya no dire ke no lo voy a continuar y... el sasuxnaru sera en el proximo capitulo (gracias a Misato, Emily y Romina-senseipor ayudarme con la creacion del capitulo ke pronto estara listo jejejej ) bueno eso abra lemon jjejejejej ¬¬U... mmmm y como ya habia dicho si alguien me kiere ayudar o enviar ideas pues ke me las digas yo feliz porke aun no se me ocurre ke hacer para el final jejejejej (lo sé estoy deskisiada u.uU) bueno eso espero ke les guste este capitulo...**

XxXx Con Tsunade xXxX

Tsunade: como diablos no mi di cuenta antes?... acaso el 3º Hokage sabia todo esto? (la actual Hokage se hacia muchas reguntas mientras se dirigia al causante de todas sus dudas el reo sin nombre, sin lugar de origen sin nada, sin nada… Pero Tsunade estaba segura que esa persona tenia algo especial (n/a: si super u.uU) pues paritendo por la falta de datos… que en su informe alla estado el simbolo de los Uchiha… Pero estaba dicidida a investigar y esclarecer toda estas incognitas)

XxXxXxXxX

_-"Mi querido Angel… deberas sufrir por lo que eres por el legado de nuestra familia y clan…sabes no me gusta hablar de mi clan me senti traicionados por ellos… pero mejor no hablar de ellos… mi pequeña diosa tus ojos son la clarida de este mundo y mostraran la verdad a los que han sidos engañados, tu mano izquierda llevara la justicia y a la vez la destruccion. Tu mano derecha en cambio sera la verdad y la vida pero ambas poseen un gran poder… pero asi deberas vivir y no por tu culpa simplemente desde hace muchos años nuestra familia debe cargar con esta condena… pero lo que mas siento y me pone triste es que por el miedo que las demas personas tienen por tu poder te privaran de tus mas hermosos sentimientos que guardas en tu corazón" _(n/a: que me pasa O.o… Xx)-

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ya acabaste?

Sasuke: eso creo… Dobe ya terminaste con tu trabajo?

Naruto: si Sasuke-baka…entonces ya nos vamos? (este se apoyo en las rejas de una de las celdas entonces alguien toca el hombro de Naruto y este se asusta y al abalansarce hacia delante se apoyo en Sasuke)…

X: me gustan tus ojos… jeee… me encantaria tenerlos

Naruto: waaa! (se aferra a Sasuke…)

Sasuke: ejem… dobe ¬/./¬…

Sakura: NARUTO! Ò.Ó

Naruto: que?... (mira a sasuke que estaba MUY cerca de èl) WAA/./ ( se sepra del Uchiha)… per es ella… waaa…

X: jejeje… me encantan tus ojos (n/a: me da paja describir a este personaje ademas este es el unico aporte que daraen el fic jejejeje n.ñU)

Sasuke: ¬)).))¬… ya largemosnos de aquí

Naruto: waa! Xx… que miedo…

Sakura: o.O? _yo tengo ojos mas bonitos que el baka de Naruto _(N/a: see ¬¬… disculpen pero Sakura no es de mi agrado ¬¬U… pero el rosado lo odio ademas no me gusta como es pero ese es tema aparte…/Yus/Ayumi: ¬¬U/n.ñU)

XxXxXx Flash Back xXxXxX

_: oye papá que haces? (mirando a su padre que se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo)_

_Pa: mmmm?... a pues tu sabes me gusta investigar sobre cosas n.n _

_: aps… y sobre que estas investigando ahora papá?_

_Pa: jejejeje… bueno yo (rascandoce la cabeza)… porque no vas con tu mamá?… _

_: ¬¬U…mmmm si no me quieres decir solo dilo…_

_Pa: jejejejeje eres muy inteligente sabes… n.ñ_

_: al parecer me paresco a mamá ¬¬U_

_Pa: oye!... yo tambien soy muy inteligente…_

_: entonces si me diras que estas escribiendo (la pequeña criatura mirando con sus enormes ojos a su padre)_

_Pa: jejejeje…bueno… sobre un angel n.n_

_: un angel?... estas seguro que es un angel papá?_

_Pa: claro… por que lo preguntas?_

_: quizas el angel del cual hablas… termine siendo un moustro_

_Pa: (entiendo muy bien a lo que se referia) no digas algo asi… yo voy a demostrar lo contrario _

_: de verdad? (su padre asiente) espero que lo consiguas Papá n.n_

XxXxXx End Flash Back xXxXxX

Continuara...

**SHUU!... bueno aki hay pista sobre kien es (yus: pistas claro ¬¬)... bueno bueno no son pistas o si? ni yo sé pero en los proximos capitulos sabran que es lo que esta en cursiva**... **etc... ando con flojera hoy (ayumi: hoy eso es siempre n.ñU/ n/a: eso es verdad!... pero dejenme ser XP)**


	4. SasuxNaru nOn

**Bueno aki el que numero de capitulo cuarto?... bueno el ke sea... y como lo prometi este capitulo es casi completamente sasuxnaru y tendra lemon u.u aun que no prometo mucho bueno este capitulo se pudo realizas gracias a Misato, Emily (kizas vean comentarios de ellas)y Romina (que no entiende nada de anime y nos ayudo XD y no se si le gusta el yaoi y lo dudo mucho) mmmmm que mas pues otra vez estoy en mi estapa de flojera extrema (ayumi: novedad eso es siempre n.ñU) y qno se cuando tendre otro capitulo espero no defraudarlos..**

**... Pues Naruto no es mio (ojala u.uU fuera asi) y este capitulo es yaoi asi ke homofobiko adiosin (Misato kien te entiende ¬¬?se supone que eras homofobika y me ayudaste bueno tu eres especial XD) emmmm abra lemon (no se hagan ilusiones es el primer lemon keescribimos y en clases XD nosotras siempre tan especiales) bueno eso...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade se encontraba en el departamento de homicidas de Konoha (medio nombre u.uU)… y estaba frente a la celda… (esto ocurre de pues ke los jovenes junto Kakashi ya se habian ido)

Tsunade: quien esta hay? –Pero al igual que la vez anterior nadie contesto y solo se podia escuchar una suave y leve respiracion-

X: no se esfuerze… nadie respondera

Tsunade: mmm… ya lo veras… quien quiereas que sea contesta…-pero nada ocurrio- Demonios! Esto no esta funcinando

¿X: qui-quien… esta…………… hay? –de pronto dice alguien desde la celda era la voz de una joven pues era suave y delicada pero se notaba que no tenia ninguna emocion, los reos solo quedaron asombrados

Tsunade: dime quien eres?

¿X:…………… que-que… es… lo que… quiere?

Tsunade: quiero saber todo lo referente a ti – dice con voz firme-

¿X: no………… debe… s –lo ultimo que pudo ver fueron unos ojos frios y sin sentimientos que eran de color gris y luego de eso cayo desmayada-

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los jovenes se dirigian a sus respectivos hogares…

Sakura: bueno muchachos… aquí nos separamos… adios (luego de eso la muchacha se fue a su casa)

Sasuke: oye dobe -este se habia percatado de que Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo- te ocurre algo?

Naruto: que?... porque lo preguntas?

Sasuke: eehh… nada n.n (sonrisa extremadamente falsa)

Sasuke: mmmm… no mientas ¬.¬ nos conocemos desde hace años… Baka

Naruto: d verdad no importa

Sasuke: ù.ú si me importa, si no, no te hubiese preguntado (n/a:eso me dice siempre Emily)

Naruto: O.OU etto

Sasuke: cuidado baka!

Naruto habia estado a punto de caer en un gran hoyo acompañado del letrero "cuidado, excavacion profunda"

Naruto: ni modo, media perdida que hubiese sido…

Sasuke: (refunfuñado) que despistado eres! Podrias haberte muerto

Naruto: porque te preocupas tanto, despues de todo solo soy el kyuuki

Sasuke: no digas tonterias, para mi eres mucho mas que eso… dobe u)).))u

Naruto: O.O?... U)).))U

Esta vez una gran camion paso a pocos centimetros de Naruto, bañandolo del barro que se habia producido con las lluvias recientes.

Sasuke: jejejeje

Naruto: (con los ojos humedos y mirada inocente) porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?

Sasuke: as! No te preocupes, vamos a mi casa te presto ropa limpia

Naruto: u)).))u esta bien

Cuando estabn a unos cinco minutos de la casa de Sasuke se puso a llover y eso los obligo a echarse… a correr (¬.¬… XD)

Sasuke: llegamos, puedes ocupas el baño mientras me cambio de ropa

Naruto: esta bien, tienes toallas limpias?

Sasuke: si no te preocupes

Despues de esto Naruto entra a la sala de baño dispuesto a bañarse pero antes se percato que el lugar estaba lleno de cremas para el cuerpo y el rostro y lo que mas llamo su atencion fue la linda cortina color celeste que amenisaba el lugar (n/M: gay no mas XD)

Paso rato y Naruto ya estaba listo, cuando de pronto entro Sasuke a dejar algo que guardaria en el baño (n/a: claro ¬¬… no te preocupes yo te creo Sasuke). Naruto asustado no pudo sostener la toalla que tenia alrededor de la cintura dejandola caer rapidamente (n/M: O.O ofrecido /Autora: mmm dejalo asi ¬¬U)

Sasuke: O)).))O oh lo siento no queía austarte (se cubre el rostro con las manos)

Naruto: n)).))n no e preocupes (se agacha para recoger la toalla pero el Uchiha toma su mano) que pasa?

Sasuke: etto… dejame verte un rato mas… (n/a: Misato por dios /Misato: ojojojo)

Naruto: QUEEEE? (toma la toalla y se cubre lo mas rapido posible) que estas tramando?

Sasuke: te lo dire sin rodeos… me gustas…me gustas mucho…

Naruto: O)).))OU como puede ser eso yo juraba que me odiabas

Sasuke: solo aparentaba la verdad yo…

Naruto: no sigas, por favor (¬.¬) he oido demasiado…

Sasuke: comprendo si ahora realmente me odias

Naruto: (sus ojos se humedecen) eres la primera persona que me dice eso

Sasuke: O)).))O (se acerca a Naruto) entonces no me odias?

Naruto: como voy a odiar al unico ser que me valora? (envuelve a Sasuke con los brazos)

Sasuke: etto… Naruto tu ¿estas seguro?

Naruto: (solo sonrié) hai n)).))n (Misato: estoy mal /Emily: estas bem)

Sasuke en ese momento aproximo sus labios al rubio y este se sonrojo ellos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, supieron que su amor era verdadero y sintieron que el tiempo se detenia en ese momento maravilloso.

Lentamente ambos juntaron sus labios, sus caras se ruborizaron aun mas y lo enamorados sintieron la dulsura del primer beso. Luego de un tiempo a pesar que ellos no lo deseaban deberieron separarse Naruto se abrazo a Sasuke y este tambien abrazo a su pequeño kitsune…

Naruto: (escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del Uchiha) etto… Sasuke, me puedo ir a vestir ya? U)).))U

Sasuke: O)).))O claro Naruto… _mmm… tenia que recordar que estaba desnudo _u.u… por cierto Naruto te deje ropa en mi habitacion creo que te quedara un poco grande

Naruto: hai )).)) (rubio se va al cuarto de Sasuke)

Naruto: listo (dijo el rubio apareciendo minutos mas tarde vestido unicamente con una polera azul que le quedaba unos diez centimetros mas debajo de la cadera y unos boxers burdeos

Sasuke: _que tierno se ve!... Sasuke, contralate!_

Naruto: etto o.oU (Sasuke lo miro fijamente a Naruto quien, sonrojado bajo la mirada)

Sasuke: andas tentando al demonio vestido asi dobe…

Naruto: (con mirada de codicia) solo hay un diablo al que quiero tentar…

Sasuke: O.O?

Sasuke algo excitado se aproximo a Naruto como si fuese un chocolate que moria por comer… el Uchiha tomo de la cintura al pequeño kitsune y comenzo a besar el cuello de este (naru) él solo daba pequeños gemidos que que enternecian e incitaban aún mas al Uhiha que prosiguio su recorrido dando pequeños mordisco en las orejas de Naruto que estaba dejandose llevar por un empalagoso remolino de sensaciones, como por ejemplo la respiracion del Uchiha rozandole la piel (Emily: Xx me fundi… aunque… todo por el yaoi non) el rubio tambien quizo que el moreno disfrutara y comenzo a besar en los labios al Uchiha de manera apasiante, el moreno se impresiono ya que el kitsune hasta el momento habia actuado de manera inocente… (n/a: Xx esperen un minuto esta autora se fundio)

Sasuke: mmm… eres delicioso Ah! (decia mientras beasda y morsia levemente el cuello del rubio dejando marcas mostrando que el kitsune era de su propiedad)

Naruto: mm!... sa-sasuke ah! (gimio el rubio pues el Uchiha le comenzo a quitar la camiseta uqe traia, el moreno besada el bronceado pecho de Naruto de pronto con sus labios atrapo unos de los pezones del rubio)

Naruto: AHH! –le era demasiado dificil resistir lo gemidos lo que le hacia Sasuke era demasiado excitante-

Sasuke: mmm! –sonrie forma lujuriosa- y… eso que… no e llegado a la mejor parte

Naruto: gulp… O)).))O –Sasuke beso nuevamente a Naruto- ah!... mejor parte?... cual mejor…

Sasuke: no preguntes… siente…

Naruto: que quieres de… AAHH! (n/a: emily o me las pagaras ¬¬ /Emily: no! XP)

Sasuke: nada solo relajate… estas en las mejores manos

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: -con los dientes tira del boxer de Naruto- con esto puesto no sera divertido

Naruto: Baka… esto estará bien?

Sasuke: -lamiendo el vientre del rubio- dejate llevar… Ah!

Naruto "mas tranquilo", con sus manos empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras lo hacia, poco a poco despojaba de sus prendas a su koi pensando que este seria el momento mas importante parasus vidas el donde sus cuerpos y almas se uniran para formar uno sólo.

Naruto:ah!... sa…su..ke… ah!

En ese momento Sasuke tenia en sus manos el miembro de Naruto (emily: Xx /n/a: ¬¬U continuo) y lo comenzo a masturbar de forma lenta y delicada el Uchiha se excitaba aun mas al escuchar a su pequeño kitsune gemir…

Naruto: Ah!...mmmm!... mas ra-rapido… aH! (n/a: siento olor a quemado…WA! Mi cerebro Xx)

Sasuke: es tdo lo que puedo hacer (Misato: ¬¬U)

Naruto: AH!...AH!...AH! –luego de unos minutos el sexo de Naruto comenzo a eyacular a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos al ver ese viscoso liquido correr por sus manos (Misato: todavia tenia las manos en el miembro del Uzumaki) Sasuke volvio a besar al rubio luego miro fijamente a los ojos del kitsune-

Naruto: Sa-Sasuke…

Sasuke: mmm? –decia (n/a: O.O?) mientras besaba desde el cuello hasta el cuello de su koi-

Naruto: mmm!...te…quiero sentir AH!... dentro de mi (n/a: WAA! Mi cerebro! Xx)

Sasuke: que? –mirando fijamente el rostro de sus kitsune- estas…seguro? O)).))O?

Naruto: U)).))U hai…

Sasuke: esta..bien –Sasuke nuevamente beso los labios de Naruto mientras que este se abrazaba del cuello de su koi, el Uchiha comenzo a recorres con sus manos el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a los muslos de este (naru) abriendo sus piernas para hacerce espacio-

Naruto: mmm! –completamente sonrojado- ah!...ah!

Sasuke comenzo a besar el rostro de Naruto y este solo gemia, el Uchiha entonces introdujo tres dedos en la boca del Uzumaki humedeciendolos, luego de eso los retiro

Sasuke: estas seguro… de esto?

Naruto: hai U)).))U

El moreno introdujoi un dedo en la estrecha entrada del kitsune y este dio un gemido de dolor que hizo que el Uchiha se preocupara.

Sasuke: te encuentras bien?

Naruto: si..ah!... no te preocupes

Sasuke: Naruto… solo relajate –luego de un tiempo que el rubio se acostumbrara al intruso Sasuke introdujo un segundo dedo y minutos despues un tercer dedo y comenzo a mover los dedos en circulos para dilatar al Uzumaki, cuando considero que estaba sufucientemente preparado retiro los dedos y con suavidad se acomodo-

Sasuke: estas… listo?

Naruto: s-si –el Uchiha con delicadeza penetro al uzumaki. Este lazo un agudo grito, Sasuke disfrutaba cada segundo, la habitacion se lleno de gemidos y alaridos provinientes del rubio que no soportaba la mezcla de dolor y placer-

Naruto: esto es… lo mejor! (Misato: cualquier relacion con la realidad es mera cincidencia /n/a: XD …. Jajajaja.. talla interna ¬¬, XD)

Sasuke: te… quiero mucho ah!

Naruto: (lanza un gemido) yo tambien ah! – en eso Sasuke comenzo a lamer el pecho al kitsune y morder levemente su piel ambos comenzaron a sentir que pronto llegarian al climax, Sasuke empezo a embestir con mas fuerza al rubio y ambos llegaron al orgasmo… pasado unos segundos se separaron, sus cuerpos agotados por el cansacio, sudaban a mas no poder-

Sasuke: ai shiteru, kitsune –dijo Sasuke antes de besar al rubio dormido y minutos despues el Uchiha tambien se quedo dormido.

Continuara..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**aki termina el capitulo MUCHAS gracias por los reviews me siento tan contenta jejeje ùeso eso dejen reviews onegai por que creanme casi se nos quema el cerebro adiosin se cuidan...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayus: weno aki otro capitulo diminuto pero es lo ke hay :P espero ke en el proximo ya tenga el final ke kizas para ustdes no sea de su agrado pero a mi si me gusto y me keme el cerebro pensando u.u**

**Yus: solo termina ¬¬**

**Ayus: muerete Yus... en fin, MUCHAS gracias por los reviews de verdad me ayudan a continuar con este fic... jejeje bueno eso supongo espero ke les guste este capitulo y me dejen algun reviews por hay n.n ke no hacen ningun mal a nadie**

**Ayumi: n.ñU es increible...**

**Ayus: ejem ni sikiera se porque estan aki ustedes y bueno eso adiosin **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A la manaña siguente Tsunade desperto y no logro reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba ademas le dolia un poco la cabeza y eso le estaba molestando e incluido lo que ocurrio el dia anterior eso no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Tsunade: pero que rayos fue lo que paso? –En ese momento ingresa a la habitacion Shizune-

Shizune: ya veo que desperto Hokage-sama…

Tsunade: si Shizune… pero porque estoy en el hospital? (n/a: si ya habia reconocido el lugar)

Shizune: pues la encontramos inconciente… bueno en el departamento de Homicidas de Konoha (n/a: en serio es muy largo el nombre u.uU) que se encontaba haciendo alla Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: o.O?... Shizune… fui a ese lugar por el reo del cual te hable

Shizune: disculpe Hokage-sama pero usted no me a hablado de ningun reo que yo recuerde…

Tsunade: pero como?... si yo te hable de un reo… que no habia datos de el solo que en su expediente estaba el simbolo de los Uchihas… como es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Shizune: pues no… usted no hablado nada por el estilo… aunque si la encontramos desmayada frente a una celda

Tsunade: claro esa celda la 30… que esta totalmente a oscuras

Shizune: disculpeme pero en esa celda no hay nadie… y no esta a oscuras como usted dice

Tsunade: pero como… (murmurando) yo vi esos ojos ademas escuche la voz de esa chica no puedo estar tan equivocada

Shizune: disculpe dijo algo?

Tsunade: no, no he dicho nada _insisto no puedo estar tan equivocada estoy segura, pero Shizune no recuerda que hablo algo referente a ese tema… no lo entiendo_ Creo que es mejor que continue con mi trabajo –se pone de pie-

Shizune: pero Tsunade-sama no cree que deberia descanzar… digo a usted la encontramos inconciente

Tsunade: no te preocupes me siento muy bien

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke se desperto gracias al molesto sol (n/a: SII! Ò.ó es un fastidio sobre todo cuando uno kiere dormir /Yus: no te salgas del tema ¬¬) y se cubrio los ojos con un brazo, pero se dio cuenta que una pausada respiracion en su pecho desnudo (Mitsue: ejalee:D /Ayus: WAA! Me invaden mi fic! –saca una metralleta de la dimesion desconocida- fuera/Yus: y se suponia que el fic era serio ¬¬ /Ayus: bueno solo keria dar mia porte u.ú)y observo el tranquilo rostro de Naruto solo ver su expresion hacia que el tambien se relajara y realmente no le molestaba… 

Sasuke: -Abrazando a Naruto-_ mmm me gustaria quedarme asi con él… pero debemos ir a esa mision u.u…_ ey!... Naruto! Despierta

Naruto: mmm… -.-ZZzzz… dejame memir (Ayus: es dormir lo lei por algun fic… gomen por no se original u.uU)

Sasuke: Anda… despierta baka u.u+

Naruto: -.O nyo! (Ayus: buta ke estoy mal… a todo esto mañana tengo prueba y no e estudiado nada u.uU pero bueno… este no molesto más) -.-ZZzz –se acurruca en el pecho del Uchiha- estoy muy bien asi

Sasuke: u.u+ me encontraste cara de almohada? –Siente a Naruto asentir- u.ú+ muevete Naruto antes que me enfade…

Naruto: pero… -mira el rostro de Sasuke- pusha (Ayus: ya decia yo ke estaba loka XD) bueno ya me levanto…

Sasuke: ya era hora –despues de eso se le levanto y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha-

Naruto: -desde fuera del baño- oye Sasuke!... voy a preparar el desayuno!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade: -que ya se encontraba en su oficina- Shizune!...

Shizune: digame hokage-sama

Tsunade: porfavor traeme todos los certificados de nacimientos y de defuncion ke sean del clan Uchiha…

Shizune: disculpe Tsunade-sama pero para que los necesita?

Tsunade: _no puedo hacer nada… Shizune nolo recuerda _simplemente quiero comprovar unos datos nada de gran importancia

Shizune: bueno –sale de la oficina-

Tsunade: como o se me ocurrio esto antes… mmmm si lo recuerdo bien (hablando en susurro) era la voz de una mujer bastante joven eso me ayuda bastante u.u al menos ahora tengo mas pistas que antes…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En las puertas de Honoha (Ayus: see ¬¬ kizas no alla guardias en las puertas o si? bueno da igual)…

Y: (Ayus: para variar un poko XD /Yus: estupida ¬¬) oye quien eres tú?

Y2: muestra tu rostro –ambos hombre le hablanban a lo que parecia ser una joven de no mas de 15 o 16 años su estado era demacrado, sus ropas eran una blusa manga larga que le quedaba bastante grande y unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas ambas prendas eran blancas y su estado era deplorable, la joven estaba descalza y algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de vendas al igual que su rostro del cual solo se podia notar el ojo izquierdo y su color era de un gris bastante dificil definir, tambien se podia notar su cabello que era de color azul ni muy oscuro ni muy claro- es una orden!

X: dejenme… salir –mirando fijamente a los ninjas- debo buscar…………… (ayus: jujujuju eso se pone cada vez mas fome n.nU)

Y: NO! Primero dinos quien eres…

X: quien… soy?... –en ese momento se descubre el otro ojo y los mira de forma fija y los ninjas caen desmayados- no… se debe… saber… aun –lo unico que se logro escuchar en la aldea de konoha fue cuando las puertas de esta (la aldea claro esta ¬¬) se cerraron pero nadie les presto la menor atencion… (Ayus: lo dejo hay? Ojjojojo)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura: chicos que bueno que ya llegaron n.n –por cierto estan en el lugar de la mision-

Naruto: supongo que Kakashi-sensei no a llegado?... n.ñU

Saskura: ni me recuerdes eso Naruto u.u+ … ya sabes como es nunca en su vida llegara a tiempo… eso seria apocalipsis

Naruto: supongo n.ñ

Saskura: se te ve muy contento hoy Naruto ¬¬ -El rubio y Sasuke se sonrojaron aunque claro en Naruto fue mas notorio- te paso algo… de lo cual yo no me enterado? O.o?

Naruto: n(((.(((n nop nada Sakura-chan _el instinto de las mujeres aveces me asusta ó.ò _etto… y que debemos hacer hoy?

Sasuke: lo mismo que siempre dobe ¬¬

Naruto: a ti no te pregunte baka XP –ambos jovenes intentaban comprtarse de la manera mas normal posible para que nadie notara lo de ellos- mmmmm

Saskura: pasa algo Naruto?

Naruto: n.n nop solo estaba pensando

Sasu/Saku: O.O!

Naruto: o que si pienso! –se ubica en un rincon y un aura negra lo rodea y se pone a hacer circulitos en el suelo- siempre son malos conmigo ;.;

Sasuke: _me encanta se comporte de manera tan infantil jujujujuju (risa pervertida ¬¬) _anda usuratonkachi ponte de pie y vamos a trabajar porque Kakashi supongo que se tardara algunas horas

Naruto: u.u weno… si no queda de otra

Sakura: esperenme!... –comienza a caminar con los jovenes para ir a las celdas-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade: Aquí esta!

Shizune: O.O!...-se asusto con el grito de Hokage (Ayus: XD ojojojo etto… ejem omitan esto)- que ocurrio Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: eee…… nada nada n.n Shizune, este podrias dejarme sola un momento n.ñU

Shizune: claro Tsunade-sama… -se retira de la oficina-

Tsunade: al fin enoncontre quien es… a pesar que no estoy muy segura… -mirando un monton de hojas- mmmm a ver dice qu su nombre es Lin (Ayus: onegai no me digan nada Waaa! No me maten enserio >o -huye por su vida-) Uchiha… por lo que dice en estos papeles sus padres eran Shinji y Nanae Uchiha… mmmm pero estos murieron cuando Lin tenia 5 años pero aquí no sale la causa de la muerte … QUE ES TODO ESTO!...Ò.Ó a pesar de tener todos los datos son muy pocos grrrrrrr ¬¬+…

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayus: si me demore en actualizar lo siento u.u **

**Yus: eres un completo fracaso ¬¬**

**Ayus: eso ya lo sé... bueno si dije ke kizas en este capitulo lo iba a terminar GOMEN!... es que a pesar ke el fic esta en mi enorme cerebro la flojera me gana y no escribo intentare hacer todo lo posible emmmm y perdon por lo poko solo a mi se me ocurre escribir mas de un fic a la vez TT.TT este eso y gracias por los reviews **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_La Sangre que corre por tus venas es la que te condenara mi querida hija, no logre descubrir la manera de liberarte de las cadenas que te atan a una vida de sufrimiento. Pero siempre _(Ayus: de verdad me encantaria aprender a escribir como se debe u.úU) _siempre debes recordar que el poder que llevas en tu interior es mas grande que cualquier cosa, hija mia debes proteger a los que son semejantes a ti, no importa que digan que ustedes son una amenazan son los seres con los sentimientos mas puros y son los unicos que saben que es el sufriemiento y la verdad de este mundo…_

_Shinji Uchiha…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade: -sentada frente a su escritorio con un centenar de papeles alrededor suyo- -.-U ya estoy harta de todo esto… como es que no hay una pista?... como podre saber quien diablos aun no entiendo ademas de eso como fue que esa persona desaparecio como es que nadiela recuerda ademas de mi?… creo que deberia de tomar un descanso esto es demasiado confuzo… u.u creo que solo me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua…

-la Hokage se apoya en su asiento para poder dencansar un momento pues habia estado investigado toda la mañana sobre Lin la nueva Uchiha que al parecer no estaba muerta pero todo era cada vez mas confuso pues fue muy extraño en la manera en que desaparecio-

"_Debes buscar en los origenes… en su pasado…en las huellas que dejaron sus seres queridos y olvidados"_

Tsunade: O.O … -Reacciono asustada- que fueron esa palabras –mira hacia todos lados pero no habia nadie en el lugar aparte de ella- En su padaso?... en.. las huellas… dejadas por sus seres queridos? u.u –reflexiona estas palabras- mmmm por lo que decia en ese monton de papeles -mira con odio a los pobrecitos papeles (Ayus:Ayumi no te entromentas ¬¬U)- mmmm creo que decia que a pesar de ser Uchihas no vivian cerca de donde estaba la gran mayoria del clan… no me dice mucho… espera Eso es!... en lugar donde vivian pero quizas que ya no este en pie … creo que esto me esta fundiendo el cerebro… QUIERO UNA BOTELLA DE SAKE! Ò.Ó… -sale de la oficina-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Flash Back XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_La pequeña Lin se encontraba atada a un muro por unas cadenas que le lastimaban sus manos y tobillos, esta se encontraba con bastates moretones por todo el cuepo asi como tambien habian algunas heridas que se encontraban sangrando ella nisiquiera lloraba o se quejaba del dolor sus ojos estaba sin vida pues hace un par de horas los de su clan, le habian quitado lo unico que le quedaba sus sentimientos pues estos pensaban que quitandole los sentimientos a la pequeña se librarian del poder se esta…_

_Un hombre joven de mas o menos unos 25 años la observaba con tristeza en sus ojos, él no comprendia por que tal criatura debia sufrir de esa manera pues por lo que el sabia ella no le habia causado ningun mal a nadie de verdad que no comprendia lo egoista y crueles que podian llegar a ser los humanos en ocasiones solo por tener a ellos desaperecer…_

_En ese momento al lugar ingreso otro hombre de unos 40 años que miro con un profundo odio a la pequeña, él a pesar de no conocer lo suficiente por no decir nada a Lin la odiaba solo porque en su interior guaraba a Asari una especie demonio o angel (aun no se sabia con exactitud) muy poderoso…_

_- deja de mirar con lastima a ese engendro- dijo el hombre mayor_

_- Aun no entiendo que pretenden con todo esto-_

_- simple… debemos desasernos de las cosas que nos estorban y ella –indicando kon desprecio a Lin- es un maldito engendro que nos estorba – dijo el hombre con un tono lleno de odio_

_-de todas maneras eso no les da derecho de quitarles los sentimientos a una criatura inocente- se expreso algo molesto el joven_

_- criatura inocente? –hablo con sarcasmo- puedes decir cualquier cosa menos que es inocente… por mi la pueden matar… nisiquiera sé porque la dejaron viva tubo suerte en ese sentido-_

_- mmmm… creo que hubiera preferido morir antes que sufrir todo esto- hablo mirando a la pequeña _

_- no digas estupideces y muevete otros vendran a vigilarla creo que despues la llevaran a una celda del departamento de homicidas… -hablo el mayor con vos satisfactoria_

_- y eso porque?-_

_- hay tiene mayor seguridad ademas creo… que es para que nadie sepa su existencia y tu ¬¬ no debes hablar nada de esto me oiste…-_

_- ya veo – dio un suspiro y observo por ultima vez a la pequeña y salio del lugar al igual que el otro hombre_

_- estupidos humanos – dijo Lin con una voz cargada de odio- creen siempre tener la razon… pero esta insolencia la pagaran con su sangre- luego levanto su vista y se logro ver unos ojos dorados que eran frios y llenos de odio…_

XxXxXxXxXxX end flash back XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ahora nos encontramos con Tsunade que esta frente al monto de papeles intentado averiguar donde vivian la familia de la joven que según ella vio…

-mmmm… al parecer esta familia era un tanto especial, rayos si las cosas dueran mas faciles seria feliz… ya estoy harta de estar leyendo papel tras papel… es simplemente cansador –la mujer da un ondo suspiro- pues veamos que tengo hasta ahora… por lo que lei ellos vivian cerca de un lago que esta bastante alejado de la aldea mmmm creo saber cual es… emmm Lin "desaparecio" cuando tenia unos 6 años porque no hay un certificado de defuncion al parecer esta familia era algo especial por sus ojos incluso creo que la tecnica que usaban es aun mejor por decir de alguna manera…

…vaya la madre era muy bonita- observando la ficha de la madre de Lin- mm? –observando con mas detalle la fotografia de la mujer- con que a esto se referian… sus ojos son grises como los que vi en aquella ocasión ufff al menos no estoy tan lejos… un gris muy especial me pregunto si alguien en la aldea sabra sobre esto o por ultimo de la tecnica que utilizaban… -

Asi la mujer volvio a Salir de su oficina pues habia decidido convocar a una junta con los ninjas mas antiguos o mas bien a los tienen mas de 20 años pues sospechaba que los mas jovenes no recordarian una historia asi…

**Continuara...**


End file.
